


I will tell you, every single day.

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anthea appears like a storm, But Helpful, Confused Greg Lestrade, Drunk Mycroft Holmes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Greg helps, Greg's not gay, Home visits, Hurt Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft seduces Greg, Mycroft slowly gets better, Mycroft slowly really slowly but get's better, Or he said, Parties, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Recovery, Secret gets out, She is annoying, Something More, becoming friends, it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft; heartbroken and out of the family home jumps into the party scene. One night he seduces Greg, leaving him with lots of questions and confusion. They don't see each other for a while, but one night Mycroft turns up in Greg's room, seeking help after a traumatic event.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi! Are you all right?” Greg stepped to the young man sitting in the corner on the corridor.  
“I’m fine, thank you.” he rubbed his eyes.  
“Need help?”  
“Nope.”  
“Which room is yours?”  
“None.”  
“Okay…”  
“I better leave.” he pushed himself up.  
“Do you have somewhere to go?”  
“Sure.” he walked past him, keeping his hand on the wall for leverage.

“Hello again, remember me?” Greg sat next him on the stairs.  
“I remember something.” he offered Greg the bottle.  
“Come here a lot?” Greg shook his head.  
“I was invited to the party.”  
“Me too. Who do you know?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“You said…”  
“Want to dance?” he jumped up.  
“Ahmm…”  
“Come on.” he grabbed Greg’s hand pulling him towards the dance floor. Greg followed him hesitantly.  
“What is your name?” Greg asked when he managed to drag him off the dance floor.  
“Mycroft. Yours?”  
“Greg.”  
“Gregory.” he chuckled. “I’m thirsty.”  
“I think you had enough.”  
“You sound just like my mother.” Greg pulled him down to the stairs.  
“How often do you go to parties? We just met like two days ago, you were pretty wasted back then too.”  
“University, time for parties.”  
“And learning.”  
“Please.” he snorted. “It’s nothing, I already know everything.”  
“Sure.”  
“I do, believe it or not. And I have enough brain cells to destroy as I like.” he stood up and left to get himself a drink. He came back sitting next to Greg.  
“Why frowning?”  
“I’m just concerned. You look too young.”  
“I’m eighteen; mother wouldn’t let me come earlier. I could have finished high school when I was fifteen, but she said it’ll be better for me to stay. I hated it, but stayed.”  
“And now you got out and live your life.”  
“Exactly. Aren’t you? You went to parties before.”  
“I did sneak out if that’s what you are asking.”  
“I wasn’t asking, I saw it.”  
“Okay.”  
“I can see things.” he leaned closer to Greg.  
“What have you taken?” Greg asked with worry.  
“Nothing.” he rolled his eyes. “I know you are eighteen, you’ll be a detective, you are diabetic, play football, read a lot, broke your leg when you were fourteen, you have a dog at home, you work in the weekends, you fell off the stairs sometimes the last week…”  
“How do you know all of that? Are you stalking me?”  
“I wish.” he sighed and looked at Greg. “I wish.” he kissed him.  
“Hey!” Greg quickly pulled back.  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”  
“I didn’t! I’m not gay!”  
“The bulge in your pants says something else.” Mycroft slid his hand to his groin. Greg sat further from him.  
“Don’t!” Mycroft slid closer he kept his eyes locked with Greg’s, slowly brought his hand up to his face and kissed him again, this time Greg didn’t pull away.  
“Do you want to get out of here?” Mycroft asked staying really close to Greg.  
“I don’t think…” Mycroft kissed him again then started to kiss along his yaw line his hand sliding up on Greg’s thigh.  
“Your place?” Mycroft’s eyes bore into Greg’s, he nodded uncertainly. Mycroft took his hand and pulled him up. “Lead the way.” he whispered to his ear, gently biting down on his earlobe. He chuckled when Greg gave out a small moan.

“I really don’t think I’m…I’m not gay…” Greg panted between kisses. They were back in his room, he was laying on the bed Mycroft on top of him kissing and getting him undressed.  
“I know Gregory.” Mycroft whispered and rocked his hip; Greg closed his eyes and moaned. “I know.” he got him out of the clothes, Mycroft quickly got undressed too.  
“Do you have condoms?”  
“I do, I’m not sick don’t worry.” Mycroft slid down his body and took Greg into his mouth. Greg closed his eyes and dug his fingers into Mycroft’s hair.  
“God…” he panted, Mycroft poured lube to his finger and circled around his rim teasingly, when Greg didn’t stop him he pushed a finger in and soon another.  
“Gregory?” Mycroft came up after a while, Greg opened his eyes. “Okay?” he nodded with a whine pushing his hip upwards, Mycroft smiled, he positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Greg closed his eyes and gave out a little whimper, Mycroft kissed him waiting for Greg to get used to him. He slowly started to move, he smiled at the noises Greg gave out under him.  
“Gregory…open your eyes.” he panted. “I want to see you.” Greg opened his eyes with great difficulty.  
“My…” Greg kissed him deeply, digging his fingers deep into Mycroft’s flesh. “Please My…oh, please…” Mycroft smiled and quickened the pace. Soon he took hold of Greg’s penis firmly stroking it. A few stroked were enough for Greg to came, Mycroft pushed harder and soon he collapsed to Greg’s chest.  
“Still not gay?” he asked and kissed Greg letting his tongue in his mouth.  
“I’m confused.” Mycroft reached over him for tissues and cleaned themselves.  
“You might experience pain in the morning.”  
“Aham…” Greg kissed him.  
“Just saying.”  
“How long have you been gay?”  
“Always.”  
“Never slept with a girl?”  
“Nope, nor want to.”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Not anymore, we broke up after graduation.”  
“So you are here broken hearted getting into the party scene.”  
“I didn’t say it was him who broke up with me.”  
“Am I right?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many people have you slept with?”  
“Lost count, but I got tested, I always use protection…I’m fine. Didn’t like it?”  
“I have to say that I really really enjoyed it.”  
“Good.” Mycroft snuggled in his arms.  
“What you did with your mouth…Jesus.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“And you didn’t want to do it.”  
“Could you blame me? I never slept with a man, not to mention kissing one and liking it made me more anxious.”  
“But you still let me fuck you.”  
“Yes, you made a pretty good argument why I should.”  
“I better go.” Mycroft sat up. “I have class in the morning, you too.”  
“You can stay.”  
“No.”  
“It’s not a nice thing you know.” he stared at Mycroft as he got dressed. “Getting me into bed and then leaving.”  
“You are bi, I saw the minute we met.”  
“Thanks.” Greg sat up. “Will I see you again?”  
“Maybe.”  
“We could go and have a coffee?”  
“Gregory.” he turned back. “We both had fun, we could get back again enjoying each other’s body, but I’m not ready to date right now.”  
“You just want to have fun.”  
“Yes, but I have to say that you are a gorgeous man and anyone would be lucky having you.”  
“Thank you, you look amazing too.” he nodded.  
“Goodbye Gregory.”  
“See you.”

 

Greg has seen Mycroft occasionally in some parties, but he didn’t approach him. The night left him with lots of questions and confusion which he needed to think through on his own. He was on his way home late from the cinema; he turned up the lamp and jumped back with a cry.  
“What the hell! What are you doing in my room?” he asked from the person who was curled up in his bed. He stepped closer cautiously when there wasn’t any answer and pulled back the blanket. “Mycroft?” he turned to look at Greg. “What happened?” Greg could see that he has been crying. “Are you all right?” Mycroft shook his head and started to cry again. “What happened?” Greg gently stroked his hair. “Mycroft, please talk to me. I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” he continued to cry. Greg laid next to him and pulled him to his arms, Mycroft gave out a whine. “Am I hurting you?” Mycroft nodded. “Sorry.” Greg had a bad feeling. “Someone hurt you?” Mycroft nodded again, tightly holding onto Greg’s shirt. “Who?” there was no answer. “Mycroft.” Greg put him down. “What happened?” Mycroft just sobbed. “Okay, I have to see what happened; sorry.” he wanted to pull up Mycroft’s shirt, but he cried out and curled up into a tight ball. “Shouldn’t you be in the hospital?”  
“No!” he looked up. “No one can know about it!”  
“What happened?”  
“I was an idiot Gregory, so stupid…I pride myself in being a genius and I couldn’t see it. I always see everything even when I’m drunk…I barely drunk today, just a beer, nothing more; honestly.”  
“What happened?” he asked again more sternly.  
“He wouldn’t leave me alone, I didn’t like him, I tried to avoid him, but he always found me. So I decided to go home, but he followed me. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me to an alley. I froze, he stuffed something to my mouth, pushed me to the wall, ripped my trousers off and…he…he raped me.” Mycroft started to cry miserably. “He raped me Gregory, it hurt, he bit me and scratched me, he hit my head to the wall when I started to struggle. When he finished I just collapsed to the ground, I laid there until I managed to get myself together. It was cold and disgusting…I think I threw up too. I’m so stupid…I’m sorry…I’m sorry I came here.” he tried to push himself up, but didn’t succeed. “I don’t know why I came here…”  
“It doesn’t matter why Mycroft. You are here and safe now. You should go to the hospital.”  
“I can’t, no one can know about it.”  
“Why?”  
“No one can, promise me you keep it a secret, promise.”  
“I can’t…”  
“Please Gregory, my future depends on it.”  
“I don’t understand…”  
“You don’t have to understand, just promise.” Greg nodded. “Thank you.”  
“Okay Mycroft.” Greg got the blanket off him. “You need a bath, I have to clean your wounds, clean clothes and clean bed spreads…”  
“Sorry.” Mycroft whined miserably.  
“It’s fine. Will you let me help you? I won’t do anything to you, I can promise that.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft sat up holding back a cry from the pain. He stood up, but Greg had to catch him.  
“Okay.” Greg lowered him back to the bed. “I bring water here. You know that you have to get undressed?” Mycroft nodded.  
“You’ve already seen me.”  
“I’ll be here shortly.” Greg left, he knocked on the door before he came in. “It’s just me Mycroft, I’m coming in.” Mycroft was still sitting on the bed his face hidden in his hands. “I have warm water, may I?” he took Mycroft’s hands away from his face. “Mycroft?” he nodded. Greg started to get him undressed, he saw the bruises in Mycroft’s arms and torso. “My, you have to stand up and sit to the chair. I have a towel here to wrap around your waist.” Mycroft stood up tightly holding onto Greg to stay on his feet. Greg gulped seeing the bruises around his waist and groin; Mycroft started to cry again. “Sorry.” Greg whispered and lowered Mycroft to the chair. He started to wash him off, assessing the damage, figuring out what needed taking care of, there were several bite marks on his neck and back, he scraped off his knees and palms; he just realised that Mycroft had a wound on his head too. “Mycroft…” he said hesitantly.  
“Yes?” he whispered.  
“I need to see if there is damage on you back side.”  
“Okay.” he whispered. “I think I can stand up.”  
“Good.” Greg helped him stand up. “Nothing.” he sighed, he cleaned and bandages Mycroft’s wounds, hands. “Now you get dressed.”  
“I don’t have anything.”  
“I lend you, don’t worry.” he helped the clothes on Mycroft. “I change the bed for you.”  
“Me?” he whispered.  
“Yes, you stay here tonight; you are not in a shape to go home.”  
“But...but…” he started to hyperventilate. Greg knelt in front of him.  
“I can promise you I’ll do nothing to you, I’ll sleep on the floor, but you really shouldn’t be alone right now.”  
“I want to be alone.”  
“I know, you want to hide from everyone now, but I’m worried for you.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m just worried. You came to me for help, I’m giving you that, if you let me.” Mycroft nodded. “Thanks. Here water.” he gave him a glass. “Allergic to anything?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Painkiller.” Greg gave him two pills. “And now to bed with you.” Mycroft curled up pulling the blanket tightly around himself.  
“Please stay.” he whispered.  
“I want to take a shower Mycroft.”  
“Please don’t leave me alone.” he started to cry again.  
“Okay.” Greg sat next to him on the bed and stroked his hair. “I take a shower in the morning.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?”  
“No.”  
“All right.” Mycroft kept sobbing, after a while he fell silent. Greg got up to get changed.  
“Don’t leave me alone.” he whined.  
“I’m just getting changed.”  
“I’m so sorry Gregory, I know you have a test tomorrow.”  
“It’s fine.” Greg sat back.  
“Please hold me.” Mycroft looked at him with eyes filled with tears.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Please.” Greg wrapped his arms around him.  
“I’m here Mycroft, you are safe here, promise. I closed the door, no one can come in and I’m not going to hurt you.” he continued to stroke his hair. They were up all night long, at one point Mycroft drifted off, but very soon was woken by a nightmare.

“We have to get up now My, sorry. I want to make sure that you get home safely.”  
“I don’t want to go out.” Mycroft tightened his hold around him.  
“I’ll be there with you, it’s light outside. Promise nothing will happen.”  
“Promise?” he wiped down his tears.  
“Yes My.” Mycroft nodded. “Good. Do you want to get changed or you’re fine...”  
“It’s okay.”  
“Here, more painkiller. Was it good?” Greg gave him pills.  
“It worked.”  
“You could have asked for more.”  
“I survived.”  
“I’ll be ready soon.” Greg quickly got ready. “Can we leave?”  
“It’s not far from here.” he tightly grabbed Greg’s arm when they stepped out of the room. Greg was scared that Mycroft will pass out, he started to shake and hyperventilate as soon as they set foot to the corridor. “I’m here Mycroft.”  
“They…they…” he whined.  
“Shhh, it’s going to be all right, promise.” Mycroft just whined. “I’m here Mycroft.” he wrapped his arms around him. Mycroft whined and shook every time someone came closer to them.  
“Nice place.” Greg looked around in Mycroft’s small flat. “Suits you.”  
“Thank you.” he whispered.  
“Do you have a class today?”  
“Not going.” Mycroft immediately headed to the bed.  
“I come over after I finished.”  
“Why?”  
“To make sure that you are fine. Do you have anything home? I mean food wise.”  
“I don’t know.” he mumbled wrapping the blanket around himself.  
“Okay.” Greg went to check the fridge which was empty. He made tea and put it to the nightstand with water and painkillers. “See you later Mycroft.”


	2. Chapter 2

After school Greg came over with groceries. He knocked on the door for a very long time, but finally Mycroft opened the door.  
“I brought food.”  
“Not hungry.” he headed back to the bedroom.  
“Don’t care, you must eat something.” Greg packed everything out. “Don’t go back to bed, I have to see your wounds too.” Mycroft came back with a sigh.  
“So, we start with the tea.” Greg gave him a mug. “I brought a little soup, I thought you might be able to eat that. I warm it up.”  
“Thank you.”  
“How are you?”  
“I want to disappear.” he whispered staring into his tea.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m afraid to go out, I’m afraid to be around people…I’m ashamed and angry at myself. I was so stupid…”  
“It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t encouraged him, you…”  
“It is entirely my fault. Everyone knows what I’ve been doing. I was careless and slept with anyone who looked remotely good and expressed interest in me.”  
“That was a bit unwise I’m not going to lie. But you are not the only one who did that. It’s not your fault. Have you thought about going to the police?”  
“I really can’t…I called in sick this week, but next week I have to go to work. They can’t know about it.”  
“I don’t say I understand, but it’s your decision.”  
“It is. Thank you for not pressuring me…I know you’ll be a detective and you should get me step forward and get him arrested, but I have to do it this way. I have no other choice.”  
“Want to eat something?”  
“No.”  
“Your answer must be yes.” Greg put the plate in front of him. Mycroft sighed and ate a little.  
“I really can’t manage more.”  
“Okay; can I change your bandages?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft kept his eyes on Greg as he worked. “I forgot how much there is.” he whispered.  
“Nothing seems infected.”  
“That’s something.” he dressed up. “Thank you for helping me.”  
“Of course.”  
“How are you? I’m…I’m sorry.” he looked away. “I was drunk and selfish, I shouldn’t have seduced you. I’m sorry for turning your life upside down and now…”  
“I made my peace with it, it explained a few things actually. And I really liked having sex with you.”  
“Me too, top of my list.”  
“You have a list?”  
“Could we not talk about sex now?”  
“Sorry.”  
“How was your test?” Mycroft curled up on the sofa, tightly hugging a pillow.  
“It was fine…I drunk lots of coffee before it and I managed to get through it.”  
“I have coffee if you want.”  
“I already put it on, sorry.”  
“No problem.”  
“Where do you work?”  
“I work with my uncle, in the office.”  
“What kind of office?”  
“He occupies a minor position in the government.”  
“And you work with him?” Mycroft nodded. “Wow, what do you do?”  
“Translate, copying papers, office stuff.” he shrugged. “What do you do?”  
“You don’t know?” he smiled.  
“I do, but I wanted to continue the conversation.”  
“I work in a shop nothing interesting. It’s a small one, so I do whatever is needed.”  
“What kind of shop?”  
“Grocery.”  
“Why there?”  
“They hired me, easy as that.”  
“Where else you applied?”  
“Few other shops and restaurants, cafés, I really not qualified for anything else.”  
“Only the weekends?”  
“Yes and some Fridays, I have tons of classes.”  
“Me too. I want to finish early, mummy isn’t here to keep me back.”  
“Don’t you want to go home?”  
“No.” he shook his head. “No way, it’s better this way. My relationship with my family is a bit complicated.”  
“Why?”  
“Ahm…mummy is a bit distant, only towards me, not my little brother…there is seven years between us. He can do anything, of course they don’t know about the countless of mistakes and mischief I covered up for him. Dad…I talk with him, but only when mum’s not around. It’s better to just stay away...”  
“That doesn’t sound good.”  
“I prefer to stay.”  
“Whatever makes you feel better. Excuse me.” Greg stood up to fetch the coffee. “Want some?”  
“No thank you.” Greg sat back to the sofa.  
“Do you need anything else? I brought bandages and painkillers and disinfectant, I’ll come over tomorrow too.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“You can’t do it on your own, you can’t reach all of them.”  
“Thank you, for everything. I can’t really tell you the reason why I went to your place. It wasn’t even close, I was more closer to home than to your dorm…I don’t know why I did that. I turned your life upside down and then drag you into this! I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s fine, as you said you see everything and you saw that I could be trusted, that I will help you and you felt safe enough to come to me after that traumatic event. It’s perfectly all right, promise. I’m glad that you didn’t come home on your own hiding here, I’m really glad you asked for help; you need it now and I can give you that.” he smiled at him reassuringly. “Sorry have to go now. I really have to study.”  
“It’s fine. Thank you for coming.”  
“Of course…I can promise you that it’ll get better.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I personally wasn’t assaulted, but I know someone who was. She actually managed to get herself together and now she is doing fine. I’m not making it up. She is married and about to have a baby fine.”  
“Your sister.” Greg nodded.  
“Just saying; asking you to hold on because you’ll get through it…together.” he smiled. Mycroft took Greg’s hand, Greg squeezed it in response. “I’m here My.”  
“Even after what I did to you?” Greg chuckled.  
“Yes. See you tomorrow.” he got up.

Greg was studying later in the evening when a knock startled him.  
“Come in.”  
“Hi, there was a call for you…or I’m not sure.”  
“Why?”  
“He only said your name, Gregory Lestrade then it ended. Most likely just a prank.” Greg was already putting on his shoes.  
“Thank you.” he hurried past him. He ran to Mycroft’s flat, he opened the door with the spare key he took earlier.  
“Mycroft! It’s me Greg.” he turned up the lights. Mycroft was sitting next to the phone, he saw the blood when he stepped closer. “What have you done?” Greg knelt next to him. “Mycroft!” he pulled him up guiding him to the bathroom. “Oh…” he stopped when he saw that the mirror was broken. “Kitchen then.” he pushed Mycroft down to the chair and brought back the bandages. He washed Mycroft’s hands to see the damage, it was still bleeding, Mycroft had several cuts a few were quite deep.  
“Okay.” Greg quickly bandaged it up. “We are going to the hospital.”  
“No.” Mycroft finally looked at him. “No one can know about it.”  
“I know, but your hands needs taking care of. We’ll say that you can’t sleep because of the stress in school you are exhausted and tonight you broke a glass, tried to clean up and hence your injuries. You might get some sleeping pills too, you need it now.”  
“Don’t tell them.”  
“I will not, promise. Can we go then? Some of the cuts are too deep, they need stitching.”  
“Will you come with me?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thank you.”

The doctor came to talk to Greg. “Are you family?”  
“Friend.”  
“He should come back and talk to a psychiatrist.”  
“I see what I can do. He is under lots of stress now exams are coming up.”  
“I gave him a mild sleeping pill, might help a little bit now but he really should talk to someone.”  
“I try to talk to him about it. Thank you.”  
“His hands are fine, he will have to come back to get out the stitches.”  
“Okay.” Greg collected Mycroft. “Don’t worry, I kept my mouth shut.” he whispered.  
“Thank you.”  
“Do you know what he told me?” Greg talked after a long silence.  
“To go and see a shrink.”   
“And you refused.”  
“I don’t need one, I’m fine.”  
“You are clearly not. What happened?”  
“I went to take a shower and saw myself in the mirror. I couldn’t look at it, I just couldn’t…I got angry and I…I broke it.”  
“I’m glad that you called me.”  
“I put it down.”  
“I know, but Fred thought it was strange and told me about it; when he said that someone was looking for Gregory Lestrade I immediately knew that it was you. No one else calls me Gregory, only mum when she is angry for something.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No need, I told you I’m here to help.” Greg opened the door.   
“Where did you get a key?”  
“This is your spare key, I didn’t want to leave the flat open.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Want to talk about it?” Mycroft sat to the sofa.  
“Not much to talk about actually.” he sighed. “I just couldn’t look at myself…I was really angry and disappointed in myself. I don’t remember much but I tried to cover it and when it didn’t work I just attacked it with my fists like some animal. I was crying…no; sobbing not being able to stop with it. I wanted to run away, but I was really scared to leave the flat so I just paced, ran from one wall to the other, till I calmed down enough to make the call. I put it down because I thought that…I’m not sure that you really, honestly want to help me or just being nice…or you want something in exchange.”  
“No Mycroft, I can assure you. I just simply want to help you; nothing more.”  
“I know, but I felt like that. It…it changed after you ran here.”  
“I was worried.” he smiled.  
“Thank you very much.”  
“And how do you feel about yourself now?”  
“Nothing changed…I was really worried that they will ask questions, that they’ll figure out what happened to me. I didn’t want that! The doctor kept asking why was I so agitated, why was I shaking, what happened…I was frustrated, angry at myself for causing this problem, for calling you, I was angry at you for taking me to the hospital.”  
“Still angry?”  
“No…but at least it distracted me from the darkness and being out in the street.”  
“I was surprised at you.” they sat in silence for a while. Greg examined Mycroft waiting for him to continue, but he just kept staring at his feet. “Why don’t you want to talk to someone else?”  
“Someone else?” he looked up.  
“Yes, you are talking to me.” he smiled. “But I’m not trained to help you through it.”  
“You already helped a lot.”  
“I try my best…Want to talk to my sister?” the sudden thought occurred to him.  
“I…why?”  
“She can tell you what she felt, how she got over it, what helped…give you advice.”  
“You told her!” Mycroft turned really pale.  
“Of course not. I promised.”  
“Sorry…I think about it.”  
“Just let me know.”  
“I better go and clean the mess up.”  
“Nope, you take the sleeping pill, go to bed and I clean up.”  
“Are you sure? I can do it in the morning.”  
“Of course I’m sure. Go!” he smiled. He made sure that Mycroft was in bed and cleaned up the broken mirror and the blood and settled on the sofa; he didn’t want to leave Mycroft alone. He woke up not sure why, then he heard the noise again.  
“Mycroft.” he went to the bedroom, Mycroft was covered in sweat, whimpering. “Mycroft.” Greg stroked his hair, he opened his eyes. “You didn’t take it.” Mycroft shook his head. “I told you to do so, it’ll help.”  
“I don’t want to.” he whined.   
“I get you water and a clean pyjama.”  
“Please don’t go.”  
“I’ll be here in a few seconds.” Greg came back with the things and helped Mycroft get changed. “Now, take it and sleep. I’ll stay here, promise.” Mycroft took it and held Greg’s hand tightly not letting him go away.   
Mycroft woke up in the morning, he was still holding Greg’s hand who was curled up on the side of the bed, it must have been very uncomfortable, but somehow he managed to fell asleep.  
“Morning.” Greg opened his eyes and yawned.  
“Thank you for staying Gregory.”  
“Sure thing.” he looked at the clock. “Oh, I have to go now.”  
“Okay.”  
“I came by after school, okay?” Mycroft nodded. “Please eat something.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“Please, do it. See you My.”


	3. Chapter 3

Greg went to his room he was surprised that the door was open. “Mycroft?” he asked before entering. Mycroft was sitting on his bed hugging the pillow, the blanket wrapped around him. “Are you all right?” he shook his head. “What happened?”  
“They were touching me.”  
“Who?”  
“I don’t know, whoever was sitting next to me in class.”  
“I see.” Greg sat down next to him.  
“And they bumped into me in the corridor.” he whined.  
“I’m sorry about that.”  
“I came here to hide, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Is it?”  
“Yes, since when?”  
“After my first class…sorry for breaking in.”  
“It’s fine, I told you can come here if needed.”   
“They weren’t talking to me, or doing anything just they were loud and come close…I tried to go into next class, sitting in the end of the line, next to a girl; but I couldn’t stay in there. I ran out, it was a really interesting class…pity I missed it.”  
“You can get the notes from someone.”  
“Who?”  
“Friends?” Greg asked hesitantly.  
“You?” Mycroft asked back.  
“I am.” Greg smiled at him.  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“I ran away because of a girl…she was the one I chose to sit next to and she was talking…constantly. Talking to me!”  
“To you, oh my god…” Greg sighed dramatically.  
“She was, don’t joke about it.”  
“If you say so. What do you want to do now?”  
“Home…I have to catch up with studying. Coming over?”  
“Let’s go then, I left everything there anyways.”  
“I told you it’ll be easier, bigger space, good lighting, free food and coffee.”  
“You think I’m only there for coffee?”  
“You are there because you are scared that I’ll do something to myself.”  
“That too. I like to spend time with you, but you can stay…”  
“No, I like spending time with you too.” someone knocked on the door.  
“Oh god she is here.”  
“Who?” Greg opened the door.  
“Gregory, nice to meet you I’m Anthea Mycroft’s class mate. I have a few suggestions, I have a black belt in karate, I can protect him. He didn’t tell me what happened, but I know anyways. I can sit next to him in classes, get him out of the auditorium quickly, make sure that no one bumps into him on the corridor, get him home or here, take him to have lunch…” she spoke without stopping for air.  
Mycroft stood up. “Thank you Anthea, we have to go now.”  
“No My, she is right, she can help. I like her.”  
“Your boyfriend is clever.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
“My, she can protect you when I’m not around. You can go to classes feeling safe, not worrying about the others. Please…”  
“Fine.” he sighed.  
“Good, See you tomorrow, I’ll wait for you in front of the building.” she stormed out.  
“Wow.” Greg chuckled.  
“She is unstoppable and annoying.”  
“But she can help you to get to classes, you won’t freak out.”  
“She will drive me crazy.”  
“No.” Greg chuckled. “Can we go?”  
“Yes.” he took Greg’s arm. 

“Hello Mycroft, I brought you dinner…” Greg looked up from the book when Mycroft came home. “Mycroft?” his face turned serious seeing Mycroft’s expression.  
“My uncle knows.” he dropped to the sofa.  
“How?”  
“He just knows.” he whispered, Greg sat next to him wrapping his arms around him. “I’m ruined.”  
“Why do you say that?” the door opened.  
“He is here!” Mycroft whined and buried his face to Greg’s shirt.  
“Mycroft.”  
“Afternoon Sir.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Greg Lestrade, Mycroft’s friend.”  
“Did you know about it?”  
“Yes, but Mycroft didn’t let me do anything.”  
“Mycroft!”  
“I’m so sorry.” Mycroft whispered.  
“What for?”  
“This is my fault, all of it. I’m an idiot, I’m weak. I was trained for nothing…I froze I couldn’t think, I couldn’t do anything. I’m so sorry.”  
“You are an idiot for thinking these. Do you know who was it?”  
“I do.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Why?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I…”  
“You can write it down if it’s better for you.” Mycroft nodded and wrote down the name folding the paper so Greg couldn’t read it.  
“Hello everyone!” Anthea stormed in like usually. “Oh, sorry, who are you?”  
“He is my uncle and she is Anthea a friend of mine.” Mycroft introduced them.   
“Shall I leave?” she asked.  
“No need, I’m going. We talk tomorrow Mycroft.”  
“About what?” Anthe and Greg went to the kitchen to let them talk.  
“About this, you could have told me. You can trust me, I wouldn’t tell it to your mother or father, I wouldn’t think less of you. You are young, never had any real experience, never been attacked. Of course you froze, I’m so sorry this happened to you.”  
“But I was trained to protect myself, to handle this physically and mentally.”  
“Mycroft, even I talked with someone after I got back from a mission which went wrong. Please, I know someone, no one will know about it.”  
“I think about it.”  
“Thank you, I go now.” he first stepped to the kitchen. “I wanted to thank you for your help.”  
“Of course and we will continue to do it, don’t worry.” Anthea said.  
“Thank you.” he left.  
“So he was your uncle.” she sat next to Mycroft, but he stood up.  
“Excuse me for a second.” he went to the bathroom.  
“Did we do something wrong?” she whispered to Greg.  
“No, this had to be done, thank you for finding him.” he whispered back.  
“Sure thing.”  
“Are you all right My?” Greg turned to him when he came out.  
“I’m not sure.” he snuggled between them. “I mean I knew he’ll find out, it was just a matter of time. I didn’t know that he talked to a professional too, I thought I was weak…”  
“You are not My.”  
“He knows someone I can talk to.”  
“Will you?”  
“I think so.”  
“Good.”  
“I need someone anyways, I’ll run out of the pills soon.”  
“Then it’s settled. What was that about being trained?” Mycroft sighed.  
“I enrolled in the basic training project, so I can be prepared mentally, physically if I’m attacked or kidnapped and tortured. I did acceptable in it, but when it really happened I just froze; I couldn’t remember anything I was taught.”  
“He is secret service.” Anthea explained to Greg.  
“How on earth do you know?” Mycroft stared at her.  
“I see a lot, I know a lot. Can we start studying now?”  
“Yes, let’s go to the kitchen to let Gregory study.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Gregory! Gregory!” he heard a weak cry for help.  
“Mycroft!” he pushed through the crowd to find Mycroft pressed in the corner, keeping his bag and an umbrella in front of him. “What on earth are you doing here?”  
“I finished with my exam too and thought you want to come over and celebrate with cooking something…maybe.” he anxiously scanned the others.  
“That would be nice.” Greg smiled and took his arm, guiding him out of the building. “Where did you leave your bodyguard?”  
“She has the exam on Friday, she is home studying. I hope.” Mycroft sighed when they got out. “I thought I’m brave enough to come here, but no…I’m still not.”  
“It’s been just few months Mycroft. And you came here, and waited for me to finish. You did really well…”  
“I should have got better by now.”  
“Everyone reacts and processes differently, you are already much better. You can go to classes, you can come over here on your own. You are doing well.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Mind if I get changed before we go.”  
“No.”  
“Thanks. Not working today then?”  
“Not during the exam period. My uncle couldn’t handle my breakdowns…not really breakdown, I lashed out on some poor man. That was the point when he sent me home and told me not to come in until I’m finished.”  
“That’ll be better for you…and them. Do you have the pills, do you take it?”  
“I do, I can sleep at least.”  
“I’m glad. Do you need anything from the shop?”  
“You suggest a new exercise.” he sighed.  
“If you want to.”  
“I try, I don’t promise.” Greg smiled at him.  
“You have the umbrella.”  
“Yes.”  
“Use it.”  
“You don’t want that.”  
“Why?”  
“It has a blade and a gun in the handle.”  
“Seriously?” Mycroft nodded. “Do not stab or shoot anyone, just keep them away with it; poke or hit lightly.”  
“All right; I go to the store and meet you at my place. Have the key?”  
“Still has it, yes.” he chuckled. “Courage My.” he left Mycroft in front of his dorm.

“Did you manage?” Greg met up with Mycroft on the stairs.  
“Barely.”   
“But yes.” he smiled, pointing at the bags. “What are we cooking?” Greg opened the door.  
“Chicken curry with rice and I want to bake muffins. Nothing complicated.” he shrugged.  
“I have no idea how to do either of them.”  
“You can cook rice at least?”  
“No.” Greg whispered. “Sorry. But I want to learn so I’m very willing to help. Please.”  
“Of course I teach you.”  
“Thank you master.” Greg bowed, which made Mycroft chuckle.  
“You’re welcome my young padavan.”  
“You watched it?” Greg packed out the things Mycroft bought.  
“I did.”   
“Liked it?”  
“I did.”  
“So we can watch it again? I love re-watching it.”  
“Sure.”  
“Yes. Master M, please tell me what to do.”  
“Make yourself a coffee if you want and maybe a tea for me while I get changed.”  
“Your wish is my command.” he bowed again, Mycroft left him with a chuckle.  
“So we are safe today.” Greg stated when he came back.  
“We are, so if you don’t mind I don’t want any radio or tv in the background.”  
“Fine with me, I rather talk to you anyways.”  
“Thanks.” Mycroft drunk his tea.  
“Which one was your favourite?”  
“Ahmm, first or the last…not really sure. You?”  
“Third.”  
“Not coffee?”  
“Bit of detox before the next exam.”  
“When is it?”  
“Monday, yours?”  
“Friday and then Monday too, and more of course.”  
“I’m not keeping you from anything I guess.” Mycroft just snorted.  
“Ready to learn something to lure the ladies or men in?”  
“I want to learn so I’m not going to starve later.”  
“It is appealing if someone can cook.”  
“If you say so.”  
“You have someone in sight?”  
“I have.”  
“Oh, who is she or he?”  
“He is an amazing guy.”  
“And you detested that you are not gay.” Mycroft smiled at him. “Asked him already?”  
“What’s the rush?”  
“So you just stalk him.” Mycroft sighed and prepared for the cooking.  
“No…it’s complicated.”  
“He has someone.”  
“Nope.”  
“Not gay.”  
“He is gay, I know that for sure.”  
“He is HIV positive.”  
“No.”  
“Then what is the matter?”  
“I…I’m…let’s cook.”  
“No, not until you tell me.”  
“Then I go home.”  
“Gregory, please.” Greg sighed and turned to face Mycroft.  
“You tell me, you see everything.”  
“Not this.” he smiled and tilted his head.  
“Okay.” Greg very slowly stepped closer and when Mycroft didn’t move he leaned forward leaving Mycroft enough time to figure out what he was doing. When he didn’t move away or said anything he kissed him softly. Greg stepped back after it and scanned Mycroft curiously. Mycroft blinked rapidly, turned and ran back to his room.   
“My.” Greg hurried after him. “Mycroft?” he stood in the open doorway.  
“Could you just leave me alone.” he whispered.  
“I’m sorry Mycroft. I’m really sorry, but you asked.” Greg could see that Mycroft was crying. “Want me to go home?”  
“Please don’t.” he whispered and sunk to the bed. Greg slowly stepped closer and sat next to him.  
“I waited so you could stop me but you did nothing so I thought…” Mycroft leaned to him, trying to wipe away his tears that were still flowing.  
“I know Gregory.” he whispered. “I’m just…you want to be with me? Really; after that…”  
“Of course. I told you it doesn’t make you less desirable or ugly, disgusting or whatever else you think about yourself. You are still an amazing, very very good looking, funny, helpful young man. And I love you.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him.  
“I love you too Gregory. Do you mind if we take it slowly?”  
“Not at all.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Let’s cook, if you are still up for it.”  
“I need the muffins now.” he kissed Greg’s temple and pulled him up. “Oh, great. Hello Anthea.”  
“I just left a few notes here.”  
“Found them?”  
“Yeees.”  
“How long have you been here?”  
“Long enough.” she chuckled and wrapped her arms around them. “Look after him.” she whispered to Greg. “See you later guys.” she hurried away.  
“At least she left.” Greg chuckled.  
“Yes.” Mycroft sighed. “So cooking.”  
“I’m at your service master.” he bowed making Mycroft laugh.

Mycroft curled up on the sofa, his head resting on Greg’s lap.  
“I’m really proud of you My.” Greg stroked his hair.  
“I cooked well? You helped if you forgot.”  
“That too, and I learned so much thanks you. But I was talking about you coming to the school looking for me on your own and after that going to the store.”  
“It wasn’t easy, I must say, but I didn’t hit anyone.”  
“That is good.” he smiled.  
“I wanted to, but I kept back the urge.” Greg chuckled, then yawned.  
“I’m sorry, haven’t had much sleep in the past few days.”  
“You can go, I don’t want to keep you up.”  
“Are you going to be all right? Won’t you over think everything?”  
“I will definitely think.”  
“You can call me.”  
“I don’t want to wake you.”  
“Then I sleep here and you can talk to me.”  
“Here?”  
“Not the first time, I really like your sofa, I always sleep so well on it. I’m not lying.”  
“I know. You can stay if you want.”  
“I’m just worried, I know you.”  
“Thank you. Okay, I think until you take a shower and I clean up the kitchen, then I took a shower too and after that we talk. Sounds good?”  
“Yes. I can help with the clean up.”  
“No need, I’ll be ready by the time you get out of the shower.”  
“You are saying that I spend too much time in the bathroom?”  
“No.” Mycroft chuckled. “Go!” he got up and pulled Greg up.

“Did you have enough time to think?” Greg asked when Mycroft came out of the bathroom.  
“I had.” he sat next to him on the sofa.  
“You smell so good.” Greg smiled.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft wrapped his robe more tightly around himself.  
“Did I go too far?”  
“No.” he shook his head. “I’m cold actually.” Greg frowned and had to stop himself from immediately reaching for Mycroft forehead.  
“May I see if…” Mycroft leaned closer.  
“I don’t think I have a fever.” Mycroft leaned to Greg’s hand.  
“I’m not that sure. Do you want to talk now?” Mycroft nodded.  
“We already spend so much time together and you helped me a lot, you touched me before…and I didn’t freak out because of it. I think with time I can get used to being intimate with you.”  
“I’m not rushing anything Mycroft.”  
“I know, I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I’m really sorry.”  
“I would never have this amazing friend if you didn’t seduce me that night.” he took his hand. “Do you have a thermometer?”  
“Bathroom left drawer.”  
“I get it.” he stood up.  
“It’s really nothing Gregory.”  
“Or the flue, it already started.”  
“No…” Mycroft whined, Greg chuckled and sat next to him. “I have an exam on Friday, two days!”  
“You’ll be fine. Lots of tea, soup and sleep in the warm bed…you’ll be fine not that you don’t know everything already. Yes, you have a fever.” he sighed. “Okay, pill and bed.” Mycroft curled up with a sulking look on his face.  
“I’ll stay don’t worry.”  
“No, you’ll catch it too!”  
“I think it’s late for that.”  
“Why?”  
“We kissed and used the same spoon to test the food.”  
“I’m so sorry.” he whined.   
“Take this and go to bed.” Greg pulled him up.

“Greg!” Anthea yelled. “I need help!”  
“Coming.” he mumbled and dragged himself out of bed.   
“Eww, you have it too. He is yours…he passed of course.”  
“Thanks, and you?”  
“We’ll see, but I have a good feeling about it. Now if you excuse me I leave before I need to bunk with you two.”  
“You could have the sofa, very comfy.”  
“I rather not stay.”  
“Thank you for bringing him home.”  
“Get better you two.” she hurried out.  
“Hello Gregory.” Greg wrapped his arms around him.  
“Hi love…come you need sleep.”  
“I want nothing more.” he mumbled and let Greg pull him back to bed. “I just have to call my uncle.”  
“Why? You are not going in till the end of the exam period.”  
“Oh, yes…sorry. I have no idea how I got through this.”  
“Just rest.”  
“Agreed.” he headed for the bed. “How are you?”  
“Never better.” Greg collapsed back to bed.  
“I’m so sorry about this.”  
“I know, you said it every time you wake up.”  
“Because I am.”  
“I know, come…tea is on the nightstand.” Mycroft snuggled under the blankets.  
“I hate being sick.”  
“You are not the only one…sleep My.”  
“I passed my exam.”  
“Heard it.”  
“They looked at me and sent me away after two sentences; they were more concerned about getting the flue than properly examining me.”  
“They all know that you know everything.”  
“I do.” he snuggled closer to Greg. “You are so warm, do you have a fever?”  
“No, but you do.” Greg put his hand on his forehead.  
“I sleep it off.”  
“Take…”  
“No, I’ll be fine…please don’t make me move; every part of my body hurts.”  
“I know…I get it for you.” Greg got up.  
“Nooooo, it’s cold.”  
“I’ll be back in a second.” he reassured him. Greg came back and made him drink and take the pill. He got into bed, Mycroft almost immediately drifted off, snuggled in Greg’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg woke up when his phone rang. He looked around with confusion, then he remembered the phone Mycroft’s uncle gave them so Mycroft can at least talk to him during the week they spent home.  
“My?” he heard that he was crying. “My, anything happened? Mycroft please talk to me.” the line ended. Greg immediately called him back and several more times; after a long time Mycroft finally picked it up. “Finally My. What happened?”  
“I’m so ashamed Gregory.”  
“Why love?”  
“It was stupid of me to call you.”  
“Talk sense or I’ll be on the first train.”  
“No need.”  
“Mycroft, I’m not judging you whatever happened.” Mycroft took a deep breath.  
“I…I went to bed tonight and I thought about you.” Mycroft fell silent.  
“Yes?”  
“I thought about you and I…I got hard. It hasn’t happened since that. I thought why not so I touched myself…” Mycroft started to cry again.   
“Bad memories.” Mycroft whined.  
“I remembered when he was…he was doing it, I got hard too, I hated it but my body reacted and, and he grabbed me and said that he told me I’ll enjoy it and that I’m a whore…and…that he shouldn’t complain because he doesn’t have to pay me but I…my performance and my attitude was disappointing…” Mycroft trailed off. “I’m so sorry Gregory.” he sobbed.  
“I know Mycroft, but as you said you couldn’t help it, your body reacted on its own. That doesn’t mean that you liked it, I know you didn’t...”  
“Gregory…I want you here.” he whined. “I want to be with you.” he whispered.  
“I’ll be there in the morning, promise.”  
“Promise?” he sobbed.  
“Yes love. Now lay down, do you have your blanket? I put it in your bag.”  
“I have it thank you.”  
“Wrap it around yourself lay down and just listen to my voice.”  
“Okay.” he whined.   
“Done?”  
“Yes Gregory.” Greg talked until he could hear Mycroft’s breathing slow down.

“Hello love.”  
“Gregory?” Mycroft asked sleepily.  
“Little help. I got off the train, which way now?”  
“Where did you get off?” he sat up with confusion.  
“You asked me to come so here I am.”  
“You came to see me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Station?”  
“Yes.”  
“I get you, stay there!” he quickly got up and ran downstairs. “Mummy, I need the car!”  
“Why?”  
“Gregory!” he picked up the car keys and ran out of the house.   
“Who is this Gregory?” she went after him.  
“My boyfriend, he came down to see me!”  
“With the first train?”  
“I might have called him last night; I was a bit not well.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Mycroft!” she got into the car too. “Talk to me, please.”  
“I was attacked on my way home one evening, Gregory helped me a lot. Last night I had a nightmare and called him, I might have asked him to come down and he did.”  
“Attacked! When?”  
“Few months ago.”  
“Attacked how?”  
“Just attacked.” he whispered.  
“Mycroft…were you raped?” Mycroft didn’t answer. “Pull over.”  
“But…”  
“Please my dear.” Mycroft pulled over, he just stared at his hands.  
“I’m glad you weren’t alone but I wish you’d tell me.”  
“I’m ashamed.” he whispered.  
“You shouldn’t, it wasn’t your fault.”  
“But it was.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
“I was careless mummy…I lied to you. I wasn’t sitting home every night, I went out; a lot and I…” he trailed off. “It’s like asking for it.” he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s not…you are young, you think me and your father didn’t go to parties? We did, I can assure you. You didn’t ask for it, it wasn’t your fault; please believe me. Do you need help?”  
“I have a therapist.”  
“Good.”  
“I can drive mummy, we shouldn’t make Gregory wait this much.”  
“Okay. Are you better?”  
“I am, slowly. Greg’s sister was attacked once and she is doing well. I talked with her and it helped a lot.” they were silent for the reminder of the journey.  
“I get Gregory.” Mycroft got out and quickly located Greg.  
“Hello love.” he hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft whispered to his shoulder.  
“Any time.” Greg kissed his temple.  
“Mummy is here, I just told her what happened.”  
“You told her?”  
“Yes.” he sighed.  
“I’m proud of you My.”  
“I hoped so.” he chuckled. “Come on, let’s go home.” he took Greg’s hand.  
“She knows that you are gay?”  
“Yes, don’t worry.”  
“Mummy, this is Gregory.” they got into the car.  
“Mrs. Holmes, it’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Greg Lestrade”  
“Nice to meet you too Greg.”  
“Sorry Mycroft said he needed me I was just worried.”  
“It’s okay, you stay till Saturday? Mycroft goes back then.”  
“Most likely, thank you.”  
“Sherlock should be on his way to school by now so you won’t meet him, you can prepare.” he chuckled.  
“He is not that bad as Mycroft says.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“If you ask me it would be Mycroft who is harder to get to open up. Sherlock is more open, more willing to interact with people.”  
“I’m the lucky exception.” Greg smiled. “And Anthea.”  
“Who is she?”  
“Oh…” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “She is annoying.”  
“Anthea is Mycroft’s bodyguard. She made sure that Mycroft felt safe in school and she took him home. Together we managed to get Mycroft out of his flat, now he can go to the shop on his own, he came down with the train on his own…he is doing much better. I’m so proud of him.”   
“Thank you for helping him. Put me out here my dear, I have to go to the shop. And yes he can sleep in your room if that makes you feel better.”  
“Thank you. I do sleep better when Gregory is around.”

“So this is it.” Mycroft showed Greg around.  
“Come here My.” Greg pulled him to the bed wrapping his arms around him. “Feeling better.”  
“Much, now that you are here…I have to tell it to dad too, but it already feels better, I felt like it was crushing me. I rather avoided my family, not making the situation better.” Greg kissed him.  
“Now you talked and it feels better. I’m here, I’ll help with everything.”  
“Thank you.” he whispered.  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“I just…it was surprising because I really didn’t feel anything before. I mean when we first kissed that was…a lot.”  
“For me too.”  
“I know.” they chuckled. “But until last night nothing; I shouldn’t have done that…really shouldn’t.”  
“It was your decision, you felt safe enough to do it.”  
“Then I freaked out.”  
“It just brought back the bad memories, you couldn’t help it.”  
“I thought I was okay.”  
“You just need time.”  
“I thought it was enough…”  
“Evidently not; It’ll get better, promise My.”  
“I know.” he sighed. “Would you mind if I sleep till lunch, I didn’t have much sleep last night.”  
“Me neither.” Greg pulled him closer. “I could nap a bit.” he yawned.

“Who are you?” Greg was woken by Sherlock.  
“Greg and you must be Sherlock.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Trying to sleep brother mine. What did you do this time?” Mycroft turned towards him.  
“Nothing.”  
“They wouldn’t send you home for nothing.”  
“Frog dissection.” Mycroft shook his head. “Cat, it was already dead.”  
“Sherlock, I told you not to do it in school.”  
“I know.” he sighed.  
“Mummy will be happy.”  
“We don’t tell her…maybe?”  
“Go to bed, you don’t feel well.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“No you are not.” he got up. “You threw up two times since you are home. Give me the note, I sign it.”  
“Really?”  
“I need peace for the remainder of the week so yes.”  
“Why do you need peace?”  
“University and work makes me stressed, hard to sleep so I want to rest now.”  
“That’s why you have your boyfriend here? I hope you’ll keep it down.”  
“We are not doing anything.” he whispered.  
“Why not?”  
“Please brother mine. To bed with you.”  
“Thanks.”  
“This will be better for us.” Mycroft settled back next to Greg.  
“If you say so.” he mumbled already drifting off, Mycroft chuckled and kissed him.

 

“Mycroft.” Greg panted. “I don’t think…” Mycroft was sitting in his lap kissing him.  
“I want this, promise.”  
“Isn’t it too soon?” Greg asked as Mycroft kissed along his jaw line.   
“Please Gregory, I want you to touch me.” he whispered.  
“Okay, but stop me if…”  
“I will.” Mycroft panted. Greg slowly slid his hand up on Mycroft’s thigh cupping his already hardening penis, Mycroft gave out a sharp gasp when Greg started to stroke him through his pants first.  
“You okay?” he whispered, Mycroft nodded.  
“Please Gregory.” he kissed him. Greg pulled down his waistband and wrapped his fingers around him. Mycroft buried his face to his shoulder.   
“My, look at me.” Greg slowly moved his hand along his length. Mycroft raised his head and looked at Greg kissing him in response. Greg rested his forehead against his staring into his eyes. Mycroft’s pupils were dilated, he could see the want in his eyes, his breathing was quickened, soft moans leaving him. Greg carefully examined Mycroft looking for any signs of distress, but he couldn’t find it. Mycroft dug his fingers to Greg’s hair and kissed him desperately. Greg knew that Mycroft was close when his hold got tighter in his hair. Mycroft bit down on Greg’s shoulder to silence his moan as he came. Greg wrapped his arm around his waist holding him close and stroked Mycroft’s back.  
“My?”  
“Sorry I think I bit you.” Greg chuckled.  
“Wasn’t that hard, no worries, are you all right?” Mycroft looked up and kissed him, Greg smiled at him.  
“Told you so.”   
“I know.” he dressed up but stayed in Greg’s lap his head resting on his chest, Greg wrapped his arms around him pulling him even closer breathing in his hair.  
“God you smell so good.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“You can’t complain either.”  
“Of course I use your stuff…My, could we not sleep sitting up.”  
“Hmmm?” he looked up sleepily.  
“Can we lay down and sleep like that.”  
“Don’t let go of me.” he mumbled and got off from Greg’s lap.  
“I won’t, promise.” Greg laid down and pulled him to his arms.  
“Love you Gregory.”  
“Me too.” he kissed him. “Night love.” Greg almost drifted off when a sob made him wild awake again. “Mycroft.” he whispered. “I’m here love, I’m here.” he stroked his hair.  
“Sorry.” Mycroft sobbed.  
“Memories?”  
“No.”  
“What is it My?”  
“I don’t know.” he whined. “I don’t…I don’t…sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Greg turned on the bedside lamp. “I’m here, and you are safe; promise. Home with us.” he chuckled, wiping his tears. “What?”  
“Nothing, I hope I wasn’t too loud, Sherlock complained before…I had to sit him down and talk with him about sex.”  
“Did he walk in on you?”  
“No, thankfully. Happened to you?”  
“Mum.” Mycroft laughed.  
“Sorry.” Greg smiled. “I’m okay, thank you. We can go back to sleep.”  
“Wake me if you want to talk.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft snuggled back in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

“How was it?” Greg came into the flat.  
“Not good, I mean I got through the day. So we can say it was okay, no one bumped into me, I didn’t mind that people were sitting next to me.”  
“That is good. When will she back?”  
“Next Monday.”  
“You can get through it, you are a hundred times better now.”  
”Proud of me?”  
“Immensely.” Greg kissed him.  
“Good.” Mycroft smiled. “Because I have a bad news for you.”  
“Oh…what is it?” Greg asked with fear.  
“I found her on the street, I stopped to pet her and she followed me home…” Mycroft stepped aside to reveal a puppy. “I have no idea what kind of dog she is.”  
“I have a bad news too, she can’t stay here.”  
“I know.” Mycroft picked her up. “But look at her face.”  
“You fell in love with her.” Greg sighed. “Put her down, god knows where she was.”  
“I bathed her, in the tap and then cleaned it out.”  
“We might be able to get Lisa and her get along. She is old, she might be good for her and at least someone would work.”  
“She really has to go that far?”  
“Not far love, you can go and see her.”  
“You want to take her today?”  
“Yes.”  
“But why?” he whined and hugged the little dog.  
“Because she’ll destroy your flat, we can’t leave her alone all day long.”  
“But…” he whined.  
“No puppy eyes. You already had time to play with her.”  
“I had.” he sighed. “Fine.” he kissed her.  
“Don’t kiss the dog love.”  
“She is clean.”  
“Never the less.” Greg took the puppy from him. “You’ll thank me later. No chewed shoes, fur on your precious suits, peeing everywhere.”  
“I know.” he sighed and got dressed. “Can I hold her till we get there?”  
“Sure.”  
“Do you realise that I haven’t met your parents yet.”  
“Oh…yes. Well now you’ll do.”  
“Do they know about me?”  
“Yes, mum wanted to get you over to one of the family gatherings.”  
“Too many people.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I love that you know me this well.”  
“I do my best.” he kissed him.

“Hello dad!”  
“Greg, something happened?”  
“Mycroft took in a puppy, she is not fit for a flat.”  
“Lisa needs an assistant anyways.”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“Oh and you finally brought him too.” Mycroft stepped out from behind Greg.  
“Good afternoon Sir, Mycroft Holmes.”  
“Greg Lestrade…yes we knew that Greg will be the last so we decided he’ll get my name. I get your mother too…and this is the little lady. May I?” Mycroft gave him the dog. “I introduce her to Lisa. Have you thought about a name?”  
“Imogene.”  
“I like it.”  
“Hello mum.” they went to the meet Greg’s mother.  
“Mycroft Holmes Ma’am.”  
“Hello my dear.” she kissed him. “Call me Anna.”  
“Thank you.”  
“How are you? Got better?”  
“I…” Mycroft looked at Greg questioningly.  
“Greg was in such a hurry to leave, he was really worried.” she didn’t see the looks.  
“Oh, yes…I’m much better, thank you. Sorry to cause panic.”  
“At least you two had a nice week.”  
“It was really good.”  
“Hungry?”  
“No thank you.” Mycroft shook his head.   
“I can eat.” Greg sat down and pulled Mycroft with him. “You have to, just a little bit.” he whispered to Mycroft’s ear. “Sorry.” he kissed his cheek.  
“Well they are friends.” his father came to the kitchen.  
“Who?”  
“The little black one that the boys brought.”  
“Mycroft found a puppy, he wanted to keep it; but his flat isn’t prepared for that. So I persuaded him to bring her here.”  
“It’ll be better for her in a garden, she won’t be alone.” Mycroft agreed.  
“It doesn’t really matter one more or less.” she smiled and put the plates to the table. “Enjoy. How was school today?”  
“Hmmm, I could have rested a bit more.” Greg said between bites. “But it was fine.”  
“Mycroft?”  
“I got through it.” he whispered.  
“That bad?”  
“What?” he looked up. “Oh, it’s just…bearable.”  
“Mycroft doesn’t like being surrounded by people. That’s why I didn’t bring him to the party.”  
“I see. Well you better got used to it, just for the future’s sake.”  
“Not really.” Mycroft shrugged, she chuckled.  
“I show Mycroft around.” Greg pulled him up.  
“Thank you for the lunch.” Mycroft followed him through the house. “You have to roll me home.” Mycroft whispered.  
“We’ll roll each other. This is my room.” Greg dropped to the bed. “Sorry, I need a little lay down. If mum cooks you have to eat, that’s the law.” Mycroft lay next to him, Greg wrapped his arms around him. “I didn’t tell her that.”  
“I appreciate it.”  
“I promised.”  
“I just want to sleep.”  
“Then do that.”  
“I have homework.”  
“Already?”  
“Yes.” he curled up.  
“Coffee.”  
“A lot, thank you.” Greg sat up and kissed Mycroft’s temple. “Rest my little hero.”  
“Hmm?” he mumbled.  
“I bring up the coffee.”  
“Okay.” he yawned.  
“My.” Greg whispered and stroked his hair. “Let’s go home.” Mycroft opened his eyes.  
“Sorry.” he yawned.  
“No need. Come.”  
“I want to say goodbye to her.”  
“I figured.”  
“Can I come and see her sometimes.”  
“Sure.” he chuckled.  
“What now Gregory?”  
“You just found her.”  
“I know, but the way she looked at me… Anyways it not me who takes in strays.”  
“You took her in.”  
“And then you brought her home, the same with me.” Greg hugged him.  
“What can I say, the looks you made.” he chuckled and kissed him. 

 

“Gregory! Gregory!” Mycroft ran to the classroom, every eye shot at him. “Gregory!” he whined suddenly feeling really small in the auditorium. He looked around with fear at the people laughing at him, the professor was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear him, he jumped back when someone touched him.  
“Mycroft, Mycroft…” Greg was standing in front of him repeating his name.  
“Gregory.” he whispered.  
“Let’s get you out of here.”  
“Please.” Greg wrapped his arms around him.  
“What happened?”  
“Home.”  
“Okay, we go home first.”   
Mycroft was curled up on the sofa, Greg wrapped a blanket around him since he was shaking.  
“What happened My?” Greg was sitting on the floor so he could look him in the eyes. Mycroft couldn’t answer, he just started to cry. “Is it work?” he shook his head. “School? Someone did something? Said something?” Mycroft shook his head again, Greg sighed and started to stroke his hair. “Shall I call your uncle?” Mycroft shook his head. “My, please talk to me. Anyone hurt you?” Mycroft nodded. “In which way?”  
“Every way.”  
“What is it love?” Mycroft buried his face to the blanket. “I call your uncle.”  
“NO!” Mycroft grabbed the phone out of his hand. “No, he can’t know about it.”  
“About what? Can I call Anthea?”  
“Why?”  
“She might be able to tell me something more about what happened.”  
“I wasn’t in school today.”  
“Oh…training?” Mycroft nodded. “What was it today?”  
“Kidnapping and torture.” he whispered.  
“You are kidding with me!”  
“No.”  
“Anything I should take a look at?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you let me?” Mycroft nodded. “I get everything, be right back.”  
“I didn’t talk.” Greg stopped. “I didn’t tell them anything…I passed the test.” Greg leaned down to kiss him.   
“I’m proud of you Mycroft.” he managed to say, he was horrified and angry at Mycroft’s uncle for putting him through this. Greg came back with lots of bandages. “Now sit up and let me see it.” Mycroft sat up and tried to take down his suit jacket, but he couldn’t from the pain. “Let me.” Greg helped it off him. “Are you fucking kidding with me!” he saw that the back of his shirt was soaked in blood, he started to spot more on Mycroft’s trousers too. “Better go to the bathroom.” He pulled Mycroft up and sat him down on the toilet seat. “I try to be gentle, sorry for causing pain to you.” Mycroft just shook his head. “I get the shirt off first.” Mycroft flinched because the fabric got stuck to his wounds. “On three My, one two…” he pulled it off him. Mycroft cried out in pain.  
“You said on three.” he whispered.  
“I know love.” he kissed the top of his head. Greg looked at the large bruises on his chest, and tried to determine if his ribs were broken or not. “Can we go to the hospital?”  
“No, I can’t.” Greg sighed, he knew the answer even before asking it. “I shouldn’t even go to you…”  
“Now the trousers.” Greg unbuckled his belt. “Can you stand up for a little while?”  
“I think so.” Mycroft grabbed Greg’s shoulder and stood up. Greg got the trousers off him, Mycroft whined, his fingers tightly gripped Greg’s shoulder. “Okay, we are done.” Greg lowered him back. “What are those?”  
“Burn marks from hot oil.” Mycroft was shaking.  
“I call Anthea love, we need a few more things.” he took a towel and gently covered him with it.  
“Don’t leave me.”  
“I’ll be here.” he sat down and called her. “Anthea, I need your help. We need a lot I mean it a lot of bandages and something for burns, and cuts, some special bandage, cream or both, and disinfectant too…Just get them really quickly.” he put the phone down. “She gets them, till that I can deal with your back. I have to wash it off first, I try to be really careful.”  
“Okay.” he whispered. Greg took a cloth and carefully washed off the dried blood and bandaged his back.  
“Hello!” Anthea arrived. “Anyone home?”  
“Bathroom.”  
“What on earth happened here!” she looked at the bloody bathroom.  
“I had a test today.”  
“Your uncle?” Mycroft nodded.  
“They wanted to extract information out of me, I didn’t talk.”  
“Good for you.” she rolled her eyes. “This is mental.”  
“I agree.” Greg took the bag from her. “Could you put a tea on till I finish up?”  
“Need help?”  
“No, thanks.”  
“I’ll be in the kitchen.” she left them.  
“Oh this is a good stuff, it’ll be perfect for your burns, it’ll heal really nicely, promise.” Mycroft nodded.  
Greg helped him to get dressed again and put him to bed. “Take this.” Greg gave him the pills.  
“What is it?”  
“Pain killer and your sleep medication.” Mycroft took them. “I’ll be here.”  
“Thank you Gregory. Thank you for everything.” Greg kissed him.  
“I stay till you fell asleep.”  
“I love you.” Mycroft snuggled close to him. Greg lay next to him stroking his hair until he finally fell asleep.

Greg dropped to the kitchen chair, his face buried to his hands. Anthea put tea in front of him. “Asleep?”  
“Yes.”   
“He’ll get better.” she gave Greg tissues.  
“He suffered enough, why did they do this to him! He is so young…why?”  
“This comes with the job, they just want to prepare him.”  
“I don’t care. Just because there is the possibility of it they don’t have to take him and pour him down with hot oil!” he yelled.  
“I’m sorry Greg.” she sat next to him.   
“I call my brother to bring Imogene here.”  
“Who is she?”  
“Mycroft found a puppy, but he can’t keep here so we took her to my parents. He really likes her, she might cheer him up a bit.”  
“That might be needed.”  
“It’s Friday today?” she nodded. “Okay, that is good. He needs time off. I want to talk to him though.”  
“Why?”  
“Just…I need to talk to him.” he went to collect his phone. He stood in the middle of the bathroom which looked like a slaughterhouse.  
“Sir, it’s Greg Lestrade.”  
“Greg, what can I do for you?”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t understand you.”  
“Just tell me why? He suffered enough already why do this to him so soon!”  
“I really have no idea what are you talking about.”  
“He came to my class covered in blood, he said he was ‘tested’ today.”  
“Oh…”  
“His back it a mess, his tights were poured down with hot oil!”  
“Where is he?”  
“Home, he said no hospital.”  
“And you agreed.”  
“What else could I do? He said no hospital, he has to deal with it on his own. He said he already disobeyed order by coming to me.”  
“I’ll be there soon.” Greg just finished cleaning up the bathroom when he arrived. “Where is he?”  
“Sleeping, don’t wake him.”  
“I just look in on him. You have to take him in when he wakes up.”  
“Can he go?”  
“Yes…They forgot that he’s not really a new recruit. This shouldn’t have happened.”  
“No.” Greg looked at him angrily.  
“You are angry at me, I can understand it. I’m really sorry that this happened, I’m here to help in any way he needs.”  
“Hope so.” the door bell rang. “Excuse me.” he walked past him and opened the door. “Mum?”  
“I figured something happened.” she came in with a basked.  
“You shouldn’t have come.”  
“Nonsense my dear. Oh are you Mycroft’s father?”  
“Uncle, call me if needed Greg.” he left.  
“What happened my dear?”  
“I can’t really talk about it, Mycroft got hurt badly.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Finally sleeping.”  
“She is too.”  
“Thank you, I take her back on Sunday most likely.”  
“All right. May I check on him?”  
“Mum.”  
“I’m worried.”  
“Okay.” he opened the door.  
“Hello my dear.” she sat to the side of the bed.  
“He’s up?” Greg walked around the bed. “So soon?”  
“It hurts so much.” he whispered.   
“Your uncle said we can go to the hospital.”  
“No.” he whined. “I don’t want to, really don’t want to…No…” his tears started to fell. “Please don’t…I don’t want to.” Greg’s mother stroked his hair. “Shhh, shhh my dear. I brought someone who wants to see you.”  
“Who?” she put Imogene next to him. “Oh…” Mycroft wrapped his arms around her. “Hello there.” he stroked her fluffy fur. “She smells so good.”  
“I quickly put her in the tub, before we left.”  
“Thank you.”  
“And I brought you dinner, I put it out in the kitchen.”  
“Thank you.” Greg took her place. “I talked with your uncle, he said that they forgot that you are not a secret agent to be. He said he’ll take care of it that this won’t happen again, also we can go to the hospital, I think we really should. You need and x-ray and a proper check up My.”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Why not now? Mum’s with a car, she can take us.”  
“Too tired.”  
“I carry you.”  
“My back hurts.”  
“Exactly they could give you some stronger stuff and if you really don’t want to stay you can check out if you sign the form.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft tried to sat up.  
“Stay, I get dressed first.” he ran out and quickly got dressed.  
“Where are you running?”  
“Hospital, he finally agreed.”  
“Need me to stay here till that?”  
“Actually could take us?”  
“Sure, I get the keys.”  
“Could you stay till that Anthea? I don’t want her to destroy the flat.”  
“Sure.”  
Greg went back to the room and wrapped Mycroft to a blanket and picked him up as gingerly as he could.  
“It’s going to get better, promise.” he kissed the whining Mycroft.  
“Why can’t you just leave me here? It hurts so much…”  
“I know, I know.” Greg mumbled to him.


	7. Chapter 7

“What is wrong?” Mycroft wrapped his gown around himself tightly.  
“I need to get changed.”  
“I don’t understand you.”  
“I left my pyjama here and now I need to get dressed.”  
“Do it, I’ve seen everything.” he chuckled, but Mycroft’s face made him fell silent. “My, you are not ugly.” he shook his head wiping his tears.  
“They made me even more ugly…”  
“Not true.” Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s waist. “You are as desirable as before, your appearance is impeccable.” Mycroft shook his head again. Greg stepped back. “Okay, come with me.” he led Mycroft to the bathroom. “I know you don’t like the mirror, but I want you to see what I see.” Greg turned Mycroft to face the mirror. “I start with the easy ones, I mean the ones you don’t need to take the robe off. I start with my favourite, your eyes, your beautiful blue eyes.”  
“Red from crying.”  
“And mine from tiredness.” Greg kissed his neck. “Next thing is your hair, I love the colour of it, I love how it seems like it’s on fire when the sun shines on it.” Greg ran his fingers through his hair.  
“It’s getting thinner already, I’m going to lose it soon.”  
“No.” Greg stroked his hair. “You’ll have this pretty hair of yours for a long time. I’ll turn gray in a few years, it happened to all of my brothers and my dad too.”   
“I’d love to see you with it.” Mycroft turned to kiss him.  
“You are not getting out of this.” Greg quickly turned him back. “I continue with your hands.” Greg brought Mycroft’s hands up. “I love your long fingers.” Greg kissed each of them. “What did I miss…” his eyes scanned Mycroft in the mirror. “Yes your nose, I know you hate it…but I really love it.” he kissed Mycroft’s nose, making him chuckle. “Now your neck.” Greg traced his neck. “Your long, lovely, pale neck, where I love to place kisses.”  
“And leaving it bruised for me to hide it if I can.” Greg sucked on Mycroft’s neck eliciting a small moan from him.  
“Here you go love.” he whispered. Greg slid his hands to Mycroft’s waist and opened his gown. “Now we get to the other parts…” Mycroft closed his eyes. “No, no love. Open your eyes for me.”  
“Seeing my eyes turns you on?”  
“I only have to look at you.” he shrugged, Mycroft opened his eyes to be met with Greg’s calming eyes. “Can I continue?” Mycroft shook his head. “Okay, then I continue with your freckled chest. You know how much I like to connect them with my tongue…” he traced them with his fingers this time.  
“I know Gregory.”  
“Look at it My.” Mycroft looked everywhere but himself. “Look!” he slowly brought his eyes down. “See, this beautiful body?”  
“No.”  
“My!”  
“I’m fat.”  
“You are not…Look these are your ribs.” Greg traced them. “And this is your flat belly.” Greg leaned down and kissed it, Mycroft chuckled.  
“Ticklish.”   
“I know.” he smirked and kissed him again and again. “Now you take a step back…”  
“No, thank you.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not going to look at myself totally disrobed.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not!”  
“We get back to that then…” Greg turned him. “Now your back.”  
“Oh great.” he rolled his eyes.   
“Look back please. I start with your lovely bottom which is perfection.” Mycroft rolled his eyes again and gasped when Greg’s fingers ran down between his cheeks. “Your back isn’t destroyed. The red lines will fade out, it’ll be as pale as your back…I don’t mind them, not at all. It shows what my lovely partner survived, he got through it and he is much stronger and wiser.” he stroked his back, bringing his hand up to his neck. “Now back to your front.” he quickly turned him.  
“No.” Mycroft whispered and closed his eyes.  
“Open your eyes My.” Greg gently stroked his face. “I’m almost finished, you can get dressed soon.” Mycroft shook his head.  
“Love.” Mycroft opened his tear filled eyes. “Remember what I said about your back, it’s the same with your thighs, it’ll fade out, you have the creams, it’ll get better, and I still love your body.”  
“No.” Mycroft turned and hurried out. Greg waited a few minutes and went after him.  
“Why?” Mycroft asked when Greg sat next to him on the bed.  
“I know you told me that you were ready and you want to have sex, but you seem off…I mean you never look at yourself, or me; never! Whatever you do, you have your eyes on my face, only my face.”  
“Does it bother you?”  
“Mycroft…” Greg sighed.  
“What; you want me to say it?” he asked dryly.  
“Yes.” he whispered.  
“Fine, I can’t look at my penis or yours! I can’t…I feel sick, it brings everything back. I’m back in the alley, his hands around me…he let me fall to the ground and came all over me, rubbing his penis to my face!” Mycroft sat up, his eyes scared Greg. “I’m sorry, I can’t look at you, if it bothers you that much you should go and find someone who would!” he got up and stormed out of the flat, as he was in pyjama and gown barefooted. Greg ran after him, he managed to catch up with him on the end of the corridor.  
“Come back home love. I’m so sorry, I’m truly sorry I made you talk about it.” he tightly clutched Mycroft’s hand. “Please Mycroft, please.” he whispered. Mycroft tried to hold back his sobs. “Please love.” Greg pleaded. “I’m going home, don’t worry…”  
“Why?”  
“I thought you wouldn’t want to be around me after this.”  
“I’m sorry Gregory.” Mycroft sobbed, Greg wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so sorry.” Greg picked him up and carried him back to the flat.  
“I’m sorry I can’t do that…I can’t…I can’t bring myself to do that…”  
“I’m sorry I forced it out of you, it just made me uncomfortable and uncertain about us having sex.”  
“I don’t mind having sex with you.”  
“Okay, but I feel different. I know you want to have sex, but you only want to want it…you understand what I mean. Or this is how I feel, you want this because you want to please me, you think you have to do this for me. You don’t, I told you a hundred times and I will tell it a hundred more, if you are not comfortable we don’t have to have sex.” Mycroft fiddled with the blanket. “Have you talked about this with your doctor?”  
“No.” he whispered.  
“Why?”  
“I’m ashamed, this is not a big thing…it’s just a part of our body I should be able to look at it without having a panic attack. Before I had no problem at all, I was all eyes and hands…I was open to everything, I really mean it. There are a lot I’m not going to talk about not to make you uncomfortable…”  
“Mycroft that was before a really traumatic event. You still have strong feelings about it, you haven’t fully recovered from it; you shouldn’t pressure yourself into it for someone else’s sake. You should do it in your own time, as you feel comfortable about it.”  
“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”  
“No Mycroft, I was just worried about you. I was thinking how to bring it up and tonight you presented me with the opportunity.” he took Mycroft’s hand.  
“You really think I look good?” he glanced up at him.  
“You are gorgeous, beautiful, nice, perfect, marvellous, mesmerising, amazing, unique…you do look good love.” he smiled at him.  
“Thank you.” he whispered and leaned to Greg. “I’ll take what you said to consideration.”  
“Thank you Mr. Holmes.” he kissed his temple.  
“Could we go to bed now? I’m really tired.”  
“Sure.” Greg turned off the lamp, he immediately wrapped his arms around Mycroft as always. “Do you mind?” he asked.  
“Don’t let go of me.” Mycroft whispered.  
“I’ll try, but you move around a lot.” Greg chuckled and kissed the base of his neck. “Good night My.”  
“Night.” he yawned.

“Gregory.” Mycroft was sitting on the sofa waiting for him. “We need to talk.”  
“Okay.” he sat next to him.  
“I…I’m sorry Gregory, but I need a little time alone.”  
“Okay…” he said hesitantly.  
“I don’t want to break up with you, just need a little time to think…please understand it.”  
“I do understand it.” Greg took Mycroft’s hand. “It is about yesterday?” Mycroft nodded. “Okay, you know where to find me.” he smiled a bit sadly. “I’ll be waiting My.” he kissed his hand.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft whispered.  
“I collect a few stuff if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” Mycroft pulled up his legs and buried his face. Greg stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head in passing.  
“See you love.”  
“See you.” he mumbled.

Greg got home from the movies and found Mycroft curled up in front of his door.  
“Mycroft.” Greg stroked his hair.  
“Gregory!” his eyes flew open. “How was the movie?” he yawned.  
“Bad, you are lucky for missing it. Get up please.”  
“Sorry, I fell asleep.”  
“I hope you didn’t catch a cold.”  
“No.” he got up. “Could we talk?”  
“Sure.” Greg opened the door with fear in his heart. As soon as they stepped inside Mycroft wrapped his arms around him, burying his face to his shirt.  
“I missed you so much. I know it was just three days, but I missed you. I wanted to come and see you last night, but it was…well night and dark. I got down to the street, but then I ran back. I didn’t want to just call you, I wanted to come back and tell it to you. I want to be with you…I was thinking and I stood in front of the mirror and I managed to look at myself. I never did it before only when I shaved, but nothing more…but I did it. I saw everything and I found things that I like about myself. I really did, I’m not lying…There is my hair, and my eyes and I kind of like my torso, I’m thin and my ribs are really showing. I don’t like my thighs, it’s just destroyed, totally…I can’t wait for it to fade out. I managed to look at everything, I stood in front of the mirror for two hours, I’m not kidding. I was really standing there, I was crying for the first half of it but then I stopped and I tried it the next day and I didn’t cry that much, I didn’t want to break the mirror. I did it and I just wanted to tell it to you, I wanted to tell you that I’m better and that I still want to be with you. I had enough time to think…”  
“You forgot to breathe love.” Greg chuckled, Mycroft looked up at him and kissed Greg. “I missed you My. And I’m really proud of you.” Mycroft turned red. “I pack and we go home.” Greg kissed him.  
“In the dark?” he whispered.  
“Yes.”  
“But…”  
“You want to stay here?” Mycroft hesitated.   
“Better go home.” he nodded. “I can look at myself I can walk home with you in the dark too.”  
“Indeed love. I’m really proud of you.” Greg kissed him.  
“Tell me once we get home, please.”  
“I will tell you, every single day.” Greg took his hand.


End file.
